Who the Hell are Wallace and Clyde?
by Croc9400
Summary: We don't know much about Wallace and Clyde. All we know is that they're two brothers who run The Domain and have been waiting for normos to get into mighty med then accidently tell them they work there then find a way to use the kids to get into mighty med. That's a lot. Just read my story please. Its about who Wallace and Clyde really are, and their attempts to get into mighty med
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**T**_

_**his is one of my all time favorite shows. It's up there in my top five behind Lab Rats, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Hostages. Now this show is climbing the ladder. Thought I'd write a fanfic about who the hell Wallace and Clyde are. So here we go.**_

Kaz and Oliver were browsing the new shipment of comics that had arrived earlier that day.

"I love this store" Olver said. Kaz nodded, then pulled a comic out of the pile.

"Ah-ha! Found it!"

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"The new Detronics comic. This has been the his installment for weeks" he replied, admiring the clean plastic cover.

"There hasn't been an installment because he's been in the hospital." Oliver said under his breath

"I know. I work there too. That's why I was looking for the new installment because we released him the other day."

"Right" Oliver said, taking out his phone, "hey speaking of the hospital, we've gotta get over there"

"Ok. I'm just going to pay for this. I'll meet you there" Kaz told him. Oliver waved and walked out the door. Kaz walked up to the counter and

handed the comic to Clyde. Little did Kaz know, the store owners had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. And they were planning something big.

Kaz reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He took it out and went inside for a few bills. Kaz took out a 20 and handed it to Clyde.

"You know Kaz" Clyde started, "I COULD give you this limited edition comic for free"

"Really? How?" Kaz asked.

"Tell us what you know about mighty med" Wallace said. Kaz looked around the store. It was completely empty.

"Uhhhhhh. What's mighty med?" Kaz asked. He started to sweat a little.

"Oh please. You know what mighty med is" Clyde laughed. Kaz picked up the comic book off the desk and started slowly walking backward. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"No. I don't" Kaz insisted.

"Yes you do" the brothers stepped out from behind the desk in unison. This made Kaz turn and run for the door, but when he got there, Clyde and Wallace were standing there standing at him. Kaz turned around and looked at the front desk, it was completely empty.

"How did you...?" Kaz began.

"Skylar Storm isn't the only one who can disguise herself as a normo" the two said together. They took a few steps toward Kaz as he backed up with each of their steps. Then he dropped the comic on the ground. Their eyes lit up, and the symbol appeared on their forehead. Kaz realized the severity of the situation. They kept walking until they had Kaz against the back wall. He looked at them both then tried to push through them. They were both incredibly strong.

"Don't try anything stupid Kaz" Wallace instructed him. Clyde put his hand on Kaz's shoulder and pulled him toward the door to the back of the store.

"You know you really shouldn't do this" Kaz did a little worried laugh as Wallace and Clyde pushed him toward the door.

"You know you REALLY shouldn't...OLIVER! OLIVER!" Kaz shouted. He got last shout in before he was swallowed up by the back of the store.

* * *

Oliver was flipping through papers on a clipboard when Horace came over to him.

"Hello Oliver, do you by any chance know where Kaz is?" he asked.

"No. He said he just needed to buy a comic book at The Domain, but he should have been here by now" Oliver put the clipboard down on the desk.

"Well we need him. You and Alan go look for him"

"No. No. No." Alan started, "I will NOT be going out into the normo world WITH the normo. No. Absolutely not." he stomped out of the room.

"Ok. I guess Alan is out of the question" Horace said, checking something off on the clipboard Oliver had been looking at earlier.

"How about Skylar?" Oliver suggested.

"Skylar? Do you remember the last time she went out into the normo world?" Horace question

"Yeah. She had a great time" Oliver protested.

"All right. Go get her" Horace gave in. Oliver smiled then went to the training room.

"Skylar. How would you like to come with me to look for Kaz?" Oliver asked her.

"I'd love to. Just let me change" Skylar walked out of the training room and into her hospital room.

Five minutes later she came out, dressed like a normo.

"You look great" Oliver complimented.

"Thanks. Now lets go find Kaz" Skylar and Oliver ran from the hospital.

* * *

Wallace and Clyde had managed to shove Kaz into a small storage closet in the back of the store. They locked him inside then left him there.

"OLIVER! OLIVER!" Kaz shouted banging on the door, "WALLACE! CLYDE! LET ME OUT!"

Kaz continued to bang on the door. Wallace and Clyde walked out into the store, just as Skylar and Oliver walked in. When they saw Wallace and Clyde at the desk they ran over to them.

"Hey have you guys seen Kaz? He said he was going to meet up with me after he paid, but he never came"

"Nope. Haven't seen him" Wallace said.

"Did he leave the store?" Skylar asked.

"Yes. He did. I don't know where he went after that" Clyde answered.

"Ok. Thanks anyway guys" Oliver and Skylar turned away. Oliver caught something out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't mention it, and continued walking.

"Good luck finding him" Wallace called, "you'll need it" he said the last part under his breath.

Once outside the store, Skylar said, "Where else could be have gone?"

"I don't think he ever left" Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"I saw something on the floor in the back. I think it was the comic book Kaz was going to buy"

"What does it matter?"

"Kaz was super excited to get that comic. He wouldn't just abandon it unless he was in trouble"

"So what do we need to do?"

"We need to get back in there" Oliver peered into the store. Wallace and Clyde weren't inside, "lets go"

Oliver quietly opened the door and crept inside. Skylar followed. They both silently ran to the back of the store. Oliver picked up the comic.

"This IS the one he was going to buy!" he whispered.

"How do you know it's the same one?" Skylar questioned.

"It was the only copy of this one in the entire store. He spent an hour looking for it!" Oliver hissed.

A look of realisation came over Skylar's face. Then the two heard voices coming. They hid behind the bin of comic books.

Wallace and Clyde came out of the back pushing Kaz along with them. They pushed him against a wall and back up a little. Enough to give some space, but not too much that he could escape.

"I told you! I don't know anything about mighty med!" Kaz insisted. Oliver and Skylar looked at each other. It was hard to tell which one was in more shock.

"You're lying" the brothers insisted.

"I told you I'm not lying!" Kaz said.

The three went back and forth like that for a long time. Meanwhile, Oliver and Skylar were talking with each other.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver whispered.

"I'll go in there and rescue him" Skylar whispered. She started to stand up, but Oliver pulled her back down.

"What are you doing?! You don't have your powers, and we don't know who Wallace and Clyde really are." Oliver whispered yelled. The two peered over the comic book bin. Wallace and Clyde were still trying to get answers out of Kaz. Kaz looked through the two men and saw Oliver and Skylar. His eyes widened.

Wallace and Clyde turned around. Skylar and Oliver ducked down.

"What are you looking at?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing" Kaz responded. The brothers started walking toward the comic book bin. At that time, Kaz slowly started to slip away. Oliver peered around the box and saw Kaz going toward the door. The two kept advancing toward Oliver and Skylar. They held their breath as the store owners got closer and closer to them.

_**That was cool right? I am SOOO glad they added a Mighty Med category. I've had this written since the pilot. I just reread it after every episode, and try to make it more up-to-date. Please check out my other stories, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2. Here we go.**_

Kaz saw Wallace and Clyde getting closer to his friends. Kaz made the quick decision to run out the door and make the bell sound as loud as it could.

Wallace and Clyde looked to see Kaz running out the door. The two ran after him. And they were INCREDIBLY FAST. After they were out the door. Oliver stood up, grabbed Skylar's hand, and ran out of the store.

"How can they run so fast?" Skylar asked.

"We don't know who they are" Oliver said, pulling her along. He saw them coming back around the corner, he pushed Skylar into the pushes, and put his hand over her mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that Kaz" Wallace said, pulling the boy along by his arm.

"You have no idea what we're capable of" Clyde added. Kaz groaned as they brought him back into The Domain.

"How are we going to get back in there?" Skylar asked.

"We're going to need some help" Oliver said. He stood up and started walking away. Skylar followed him.

"Who are we getting help from?" she asked.

"The only people I know who are willing and able to help. Jordan and Gus"

* * *

"Kasimir Byrdet. You have pushed us too far" Wallace said

"How do you know my full name? NOBODY knows my full name. I don't even use my full name" Kaz asked.

"Do not test us Kaz" Clyde told him.

"How am I testing you? I'm not you teacher! Anyone who knows my full name should know that."

"Oh my GOD! Will you shut-up?!" Wallace whined through his teeth.

"Uh. No" Kaz said. He felt defiant. Before Kaz could process what had happened, Wallace had pinned Kaz against the wall by his neck. Kaz started to gag. The grip was extremely tight, Kaz's face was starting to turn blue.

"Listen to me Kasimir. Don't try me. If you try anything stupid like that again I SWEAR I'll..." Wallace was interrupted by a beeping at the front desk. Clyde, who had wandered over toward the door, walked over and looked at the computer screen.

"Someone's coming!" Clyde hissed

"Act natural" Wallace told Kaz, "and if you try anything we WILL kill you"

He let go of Kaz, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Get up" Wallace grabbed his collar, stood him up, and shoved him forward just as Jordan walked into the store.

* * *

**Earlier...**

"Why do you need my help?" Jordan asked. Gus, Oliver, and Skylar were standing on her front porch.

"Because Kaz is in trouble, and we need your help to get him out of trouble" Oliver told her

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"That's the complicated part. We can't exactly tell you" Oliver hesitated to say.

"Then why should I help you if you won't even tell me why?" Jordan crossed her arms

"Please. Do it for Kaz." Skylar asked.

"Fine. What do we have to do?" Jordan asked.

"We need to get Kaz out of The Domain and we to stay away from there" Oliver told her.

"Why do we need to stay away from The Domain?" Jordan asked.

"That's the part I can't tell you" Oliver said. Jordan groaned and walked out. She closed it behind her.

When they arrived at The Domain, Oliver stopped them. He peered in the door, and saw Wallace pinning Kaz against the wall by the neck.

"What are Wallace and Clyde doing?!" Jordan said a little too loudly. Oliver covered her mouth, and pulled her away from the door. Clyde came over and opened it. Everyone held their breath. Clyde looked around a little then went back inside. Everyone exhaled.

"Sky..Connie. Keep an eye on the door" Oliver told her. She peered around the corner and watched the store.

"Ok guys. Here's the plan. Jordan, you go in. Ask Wallace and Clyde to help you with something insane. That will give Gus enough time to go in and get Kaz. Gus they've never seen you. So be discrete"

Everyone nodded. Then Skylar came back around the corner.

"You might want to hurry. Kaz's face is starting to turn blue" she told them. Jordan nodded and walked around the corner toward the store.

Everyone peered around the corner and watched she walk inside. She waved to Kaz then went over to Wallace as Clyde. She asked them something then the brothers walked out from behind the desk, and to the opposite end of the store as Kaz.

Kaz walked over and looked at the Tecton display. Every once and a while looking over at Jordan.

Outside, Oliver had just told Gus to go in. He walked toward the store. Skylar and Oliver watched from their place behind the wall.

"Be discreet and don't screw up." He kept saying to himself.

Kaz looked out the door and saw coming. He quickly went back to what he was doing before Wallace and Clyde looked over at him. He knew his friends were planning something, he just prayed Skylar and Oliver didn't tell them about mighty med.

Gus came in. Wallace and Clyde just looked over their shoulder before going back to helping Jordan. After they took their eyes of Gus he ran

over to Kaz.

"Kaz lets go!" He whispered.

"I can't." He whispered back.

"Oliver and Connie are waiting outside! Let's go!" He grabbed Kaz and pulled him towar the door. When the bell rang the brothers looked up.

They saw Gus and Kaz running. Jordan did too.

"Thanks for the help guys" she said. Then she slapped both of them and bolted. She was a fast runner. But so were Wallace and Clyde. They burst out of the store. Skylar and Oliver had started running. Gus and Kaz were next, and Jordan brought up the rear.

"You know I'm not a very fast runner" Gus said.

"Could you have mentioned that earlier?!" Oliver shouted back.

"I'm usually very fast" Skylar huffed.

Jordan looked behind her, "well they aren't slowing down!" she yelled. This caused everyone to look back. Kaz took a deep breath in and sped up until he was next to Skylar and Oliver.

"We've gotta get to mighty med. We'll be safe there" Oliver said.

"No! They're some type of super villain. They're looking for mighty med. We can't lead the, right to it!"

"We're going to have to split up" Skylar said, "Kaz you go with Jordan, Oliver go with Gus, and I'll go alone"

"No way!" Oliver protested, You're not going alone"

"I've got the best chance at staying alive by myself. No offense"

"None taken" Kaz said

"I hate to say it, but you've gotta ditch your friends as soon as possible and get to mighty med" Skylar told them

"Split off at the mall up here." Kaz said, "Oliver and Gus go right, Skylar go left, and Jordan and I will go inside. Skylar the hospital is right behind the mall"

"And make sure you loose them before going into the hospital" Oliver added

"Ok. One three" Skylar told them, "one...two...THREE!"

Oliver and Kaz dropped back. Skylar ran off to the left, Oliver grabbed Gus and ran right, and Kaz grabbed Jordan and they ran into the mall. And just like that they were separated.

_**The awesome chase scene will be in the next chapter. I just want to say, I feel a connection to this story, that I haven't felt since a story I wrote in July. At least I think it was July. Either May or July. Can't remember. The thing is, this feeling is impossible for me to understand and describe. All I can say, is it feels great. I guess you can say it feels like I'm on a drug high, or something. I'm just imagining what a drug high would feel like. I'm 13 I don't take drugs. Until the next chapter, follow favorite, and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I just realized, once we figure out WHY Wallace and Clyde want to kill Horace, unless somehow this is on point, it'll sound really stupid. It'll be like, "haha. That b*itch doesn't even know what the hell happened" but at least I can look back and say this was one of the first Mighty Med fics ever so that'll make me feel better. I have now caught up with all the episodes I have missed because of hockey and crap(like school). FINALLY! Oh and by the way, I'm altering the groups a little bit. They're going to be Skylar and Kaz, Gus and Jordan, and then Oliver is going alone. Alright. Now let's start. Ignore like the last 10-15 lines of the last chapter.**_

They all broke off. Oliver went left, Jordan and Gus went right, and Skylar and Kaz ran into the mall. Clyde went to run after Oliver but Wallace grabbed him.

"No! We have to get Skylar and Kaz!" he shouted and ran into the mall. Clyde spun in a confused circle then ran in after him.

"Kaz! Where are we going?!" Skylar asked. Kaz was pulling her through Lord and Taylor. They were shoving past shoppers until they made it to the main mall.

"Oh no" Kaz muttered. The mall was mobbed, "holiday shoppers"

"Well what do we do?" Skylar asked. Kaz turned around and saw Wallace and Clyde running toward them.

"Run" Kaz grabbed her and ran into the crowd of shoppers. They pushed by random people in an attempt to make it to the back of the store. They made it to an intersection. People were flooding in from all directions. Kaz got slammed by a guy going 120 miles per hour. He went skidding across the floor.

"Kaz!" Skylar shouted. She went pushing through people toward Kaz. Once she made it to him she grabbed his hand and helped him up. As she did she noticed a huge gash on his arm.

"Kaz your arm: she said.

"It'll be fine. We have to go" he grabbed her and pulled her toward Sears. They made it out of the mess and started fast walking toward the door.

"Kaz are you sure your arm's gonna be ok?" Skylar asked him.

"It'll be fine. I work at a hospital anyway" they made it out the door and walked toward the hospital. They looked around than slipped into the storage closet. Kaz unlocked the hospital and the two slipped inside. Oliver was waiting for them with Horace beside him.

"Thank god you guys are ok" Oliver said, standing up, "Kaz what happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing" he replied. A nurse came over with a small cart and started working on it.

"Kaz what happened?" Horace asked.

"Well all I know, is that Wallace and Clyde are evil supervillains!" he said quite loudly

"Supervillains? How do you know?" He asked.

'They had a symbol on their head" he replied. He grabbed a nearby clipboard and started drawing the symbol. The nurse continued to work on his arm.

"Ow! Goddamit!" Kaz shouted. The nurse had just put alcohol on his wound.

"Sorry" she said. Kaz held his breath until she finished. She started wrapping it and Kaz went back to drawing.

"There. That's what it looks like" Kaz said, sliding the picture toward Horace who picked it up and looked at it

"Put the hospital on lockdown" he muttered.

"What?' Oliver asked.

"PUT THE HOSPITAL ON LOCKDOWN!" he shouted in Oliver's face.

"Ok" Oliver managed to get out. Horace walked away, muttering to himself. He was crumbling the piece of paper in his fist as he walked.

"What was that about?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know" Kaz responded, "but it's nothing a couple of meddling kids can't find out"

* * *

"Huh? It's actually in the hospital" Clyde said, looking at the computer screen. There was a little green blip inside the hospital.

"Wallace!" he shouted, "summon the others. We have work to do"

_**Don't ask about the "summon the others" thing. That's just cliche villain talk.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

About an hour later Horace came out of his office and went to seek out Kaz. When he eventually found him he was in the training room. Kaz had been filling them in a what happened with Wallace and Clyfr, and about how to figure out why Hoarce was so spooked.

"Kaz? Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked. Kaz nodded and followed him out. He winked at the others than kept walking. When they got to Horace's office they both sat down.

"Kaz. I need to ask. Did Wallace and Clyde...did they say anything about me?" He asked.

"No. Not that I can remember. Wait. How did you know I was alone with them?" he asked.

"I have super hearing. Although I tuned out halfway through" he responsed

"Oh. But why'd you want to know?" Kaz looked the other man in the eye.

"Well..." He started,"I..."

"You what?" Kaz continued to pressure him.

"Wallace, Clyde and I go very far back" he said.

"How so?" Kaz asked.

"I...we..." The chief of staff stuttered. Kaz listen intensively for any information that might slip out.

"Well I might as well tell you all of it. You're going to find out someday" Horace sighed. Kaz sat back in his chair and prepared to listen.

"As you probably know, Wallace and Clyde aren't...normal" Horace began. Kaz nodded at him," well when we were younger the three of us started mighty med together, to help injured superheroes heal faster. Well we has to do surgery on an ancient hero, his name was gigafire"

"Oh yeah! I've heard of gigafire!" Kaz interrupted.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to tell a life changing story here!"

"Oh. Sorry"

"Anyway" Horace continued,"when we were doing the surgery he was in critical condition. Wallace and Clyde suggested we just let him die, and take his eternal power source. I refused. The two overpowered me and ran off, with his power source. Gigafire died. After that I moved mighty med so they could never do that again. Seven years later we met again. They kidnapped me and tortured my for information. I got free, and kicked their butts, but then a symbol, this specific symbol" Horace held up the crumbled drawling, "started glowing on their foreheads. Then five or six cloaked figures showed up. They were angry. And they all had the same symbol on their foreheads"

"What did the symbol represent?" Kaz asked.

"Interrupting!" Horace hissed.

"Sorry" Kaz responded.

"The symbol was for a league of very very bad people, out to conquer the universe. They needed to destroy all the superheroes to do so. When they discovered mighty med they went immediately to Wallace and Clyde, who had started that comic book store. The symbol was implanted and they were out to destroy the world. Other than save it. That's what we were all born to do. Damn I feel so guilty" he said the last part under his breath.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Kaz questioned.

"Because" Horace exhaled, "they're my younger brothers"

**_Two chapters in one day! I'm awesome!_**


End file.
